Harry potter the elfin prince
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry potter has a brother who is the boy who lived,but lily and james are alive. they let the fame get to their heads and ignores harry. but what if harry runs away and becomes an elfin prince? When they see harry again what will happen,will harry forgive them or will he leave again? One of my first fanfictions so please give me a chane. if you have any requests please tell me.
1. the beggining

Nobody knew that on that night the potters would be attacked by lord voldemort."Lils we should put them in the play pen.""alright james." When lily got up to put harry and james jr. away. james started yelling "lily take the kids and run."

"Brave potter, to bad you will be gone by tonight." "you will never touch my family." good bye potter stupefy." Voldemort walked up the stairs ready to kill the chosen one. "move aside girl.""please take me instead please don't hurt my babies." "stupefy"

"Now which one shall die first." The black haired child looked at me with a look of innonnence and intellegence. "You shall die first,pity you would have made a good death eater, AVADA KEDAVARA." Three things happend at that moment. one the spell backfired back at voldermort two harry got a lightning bolt scar on his forhead and three voldemort dissapeared. In that one second harry's life changed drastically. Lily and James never noticed they had another son until they saw that he was gone. He had left when he was 5. He had gone to anothe realm. The goblin realm he had become the elfin prince and he never wanted to go back tothe wizarding world unless he had to.


	2. the wish

Harry's pov I was sitting by the window looking down at my brother and father. they were playing quidditch outside like usual,dad never asked me to play. I'm five today is my birthday though my parents never notice me on these never noticed me they only noticed my brother the boy who lived. I just decided i'm going to go for a walk maybe mom and dad will notice me missing.(time skip) Its been 2 hours Im hungry im going to go see the birthday dinner mum made. When i got home mum was putting out the cake,what i saw made my heartbreak. The only name on the cake was james jr. happy 5th birthday. I was looking for the other name my name,but it wasn't there. When i saw the cake i realized my parents didn't love me. I ran to my room and locked the door, don't they love me? I wish i could go away from here where i will be taken care of and cared for. That was the day harry to be seen by the wizarding world for 6 years. Lily's pov Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Finally the cakes done. I was writing james jr. name on the cake. It felt like i was forgetting something important a nagging feeling that i was forggeting i was setting out the cake i saw a little boy looking at it. he was looking like the cake had hurt him. Then, inoticed it was harry it was his birthday to. i was about to say something to him but he ran. I followed him i saw him run in his room and lock his door. I thought that he wanted time to him self,but when i went to check on him he wasnt there. I knew this had to do with forgetting his birthday. I just hoped that we would find him soon. I made a promise then and there to spoil harry when i got him back.


	3. back

Harry pov

It's been years since I was in the wizarding world, the last time I was there was when I met my girlfriend Ginny.

_*flashback*_

_I was walking through the forest I was looking for uncle gorgon. Aunt crisis told me he had went inside to look for rare potion ingredients. Then, I stumbled across the wizarding world. There was a little girl outside about a year younger than me._

_"who are you." The liitle girl asked. She looked at me with curios eyes. "my names h-h- harry." "I'm Ginny, I am 6 years old. How old are you." "7." I told her with curiosity evident in my voice. "Oh. Cool" "do you want to play." She asked. I said yes honestly I was bored. She became my girlfriend a year later._

_*end flashback*_

I'm fifteen now and I'm heading to the wizarding world to get Ginny a present. I headed to the bank gringots to get some money out of the Elvin vault.

Enter stranger but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take But do not earn

Will pay most dearly in their turn.


	4. gringotts and the potters

harry pov

Once i had entered the bank every goblin in a 100 mile radius looked up and bowed at me. One of them (i assumed to be the head goblin) walked right up to me and said if "if you every need help elvin prince just call on us and we shall be there." "of course sir." i said in reply. After that everything went back to normal well as normal as it can be with everyone staring at you. "i would like to make a withdrawl from my vault." "of course, my prince." "thank you." We went to the elvin vault and i took a bag full of galleons out. After, i left the bank i was on the way to get ginny a new broomstick from Quality Quidditich Supplies when i passed Izzy's ice cream shop. I decided to get an ice cream i had seen lily and james get james jr. ice cream but i never got any, might as well try it. I decided to try out molten mega marshmellow ice cream. I thought that it was the best thing in the i finshed i realized a man was staring right at me and it was freaking me out. I got up to leave as quickly as possible,when i was halfway to quality quidditch supplies i heard a gasp from behind me. When i turned around i saw someone i had wished never to see again. Lily,JAmes potter, and albus dumbledore. i started to run for it then, everything went black.

dumbledores pov

I was in my office when i got fire called by . "hello, mr. ollivander. what may i have the pleasure of talking to you today." "There is a rumor going around that the missing potter is in diagon alley today." "Are you sure it's him oliver." "positive dumbledore saw him myself." '' I'm on my way oliver." After, mr. olivander dissapeared dumbledore got up and flued to the potters. "_**Potter mansion**_."

When he got there he saw lily and james crying over a picture of harry as a five year old. When i saw them looking at the picture i sighed. James and lily looked up at me wondering what i was doing here. "There is a rumor going around that harry is in diagon alley." " lets go." Lily said quickly and with that we left. When we got there i started looking around and then i saw him walking toward quality quidditch supplies. When he heard a gasp he turned around and spotted us. When he saw it was us he started to run for it. I pulled out my wand as fast as possible and shouted "stupefy." Harry got hit by the spell and fell unconscious. When i went over to him i heard shouting behind me. I turned around and saw that the goblin army was coming staight towards harry. I moved out of the way not wanting to get on the goblins bad side. They took one looked at harry surronding him as if they were his body guards i would have to research this later.


	5. the duel

normal pov

When the goblins surrounded harry everyone took a step back, except Albus Dumbledore. When the goblins saw dumbledore standing so close to their prince they went into defense mode. "Ragnock, why are you surrounding young harry?" Dumbledore asked. "That is none of your concern dumbledore, now i expect you to leave and not to come near him again."Ragnock anwsered in a harsh tone. "What is your connection to harry?" james asked. "My connection is the same connection as every other elfin relation he is our prince." "How is he your prince he is a wizard?" "Exactly,he is a wizard who cares about different creatures being treated equally,unlike the rest of you."

Harrys pov

i knew i was dreaming beacuse i kept seeing flashbacks of mine and ginnys lives together.  
*flashback*  
A nine-year old harry was sitting on his bed wanting to talk to ginny.  
-ginny-  
-hey harry-  
-who are you-  
-it's me ginny-  
-ginny you mean we can talk to each other in our heads like telepathy-  
-yeah this is so cool-  
-yeah it is cool-  
-i think i should go i have training-  
-alright-  
*end flashback*  
*flashback*  
-ginny i mastered occulemcy-  
-cool, i love you harry-  
-i love you to ginny-  
*end flashback*  
I felt the same dizzing feeling I get when I wakes up from getting hit with a stupey spell.  
When I opened my eyes i jumped up and grabbed my sword from my hip. When, i looked around i saw goblins surrounding me and wizards with their wands out. "what's going on."i asked in gobblegook. "you got hit with a stupefy spell and knocked out,we got here as soon as possible." ragnook said. "I can take care of myself now, thank you ragnook.I can handle them,i'll call on the goblins if i ever need help."i said.  
As the goblins were leaving i put up my occulemcy shields. "What do you want dumbledore,lily,james." "harry you must come home with the potters. Now,you can come the easy way or the hard way your choice."dumbledore said "Hmm, i choose the hard way." "Very well." Just, then kingsley and sirius showed up. "we heard harry was here." they said in unison. "He is but, he refuses to come home kingsley and sirius." dumbledore said. "come on harry." sirius said in a pleading tone. "Not, a chance." I said. "lily i'm going to pick up james jr.,rosy,and nick from the weasleys." I saw james leaving to go pick up my brothers and sister. My hand was slowly creeping towards my back pocket that held my shrunken staff. The one named kingsley must have saw my hand moving because in the next second a stupefy was shot at me. I ducked and dogded shooting a body bind curse at him. "expelliamus." sirius shouted. I blocked the spell. I started looking for an opening to knock out sirius and kingsley. 2 minutes later i saw my opening sirius had bumped into kingsley after i shot a tripping jinx at him. It made them both stumble, i shot two stupefy spells at them in quick unision. They both hit them, knocking them out. It was just me and dumbledore now. We were shooting curses,jinxes,and spells at each other in quick rythm. When i was about to beat him,i made a horrible mistake turning my back to lily. I was about to turn back when i felt a curse hit me in the back.  
Lily pov

I was watching my son duel sirius,kingsley,and dumbledore. At first i just didn't want him to get hurt to badly, now i just hoped he didn't hurt the others to badly. James had went off to get the kids from the weasleys,so i was on my own right now. I knew that if he won against dumbledore now, that he had beat sirius and kingsley he could walk away and i would never see him again. I knew he would beat dumbledore any minute now. I took out my wand and hit him with a stupefy spell. After, i hit him all i could think is what have i done? "Dumbledore what have i done." "Lily, he never would have come otherwise,lets get him to potter manor.


	6. the manor

-word- thought speak between ginny and harry

Ginny pov

I was sitting on my bed when i felt harry's occumelency shields failing. -harry,harry are you ok- I kept waiting for some sign that he was ok. I was waiting for something to slip through for me to find out were he was.

james pov

I had just heard that harry was alive and we found him. i can't believe he doesn't want to come home. "lily i going to go pick up james jr,rosy and nick from the weasleys." I ran to the leaky Cauldron so i could get the kids home quick. I went to the floo and threw in some floo powder. When i stepped in to the fire i shouted "The Burrow." "hello james" molly said once i stepped out of the fire place. "Where are the kids." i said in a rushed voice. "Outside is something wrong james." I didn't stop to anwser "kids we have to go now." When the kids heard me they started running towards me. "Daddy whats wrong." Rosy my youngest child asked. "nothings wrong but we have to leave now it is really important kids." "But dad." "But nothing, james jr. lets go." i said trying to sound fierce. The kids looked at me scared they had never heard me use that tone of voice before.

james jr. pov

We had been at the weasleys for an hour,when dad came running out with a hopeful look on his face. He yelled to us telling us we had to go now. Rosy had just asked dad what was wrong when he got a fierce tone in his voice. I was getting scared now dad never used that tone unless it was something important.

Unknown pov

"Do you think he's ready" "yes, if his mom hadn't stepped in he would have beat dumbledore." "Lets go talk to him." In that room their was a goblin,wizard,and a centaur.

dumbledores pov

After,lily had stunned young harry we had taken him back to the manor. "Lily im going to put up obstacles so if he tries to leave he will have to get through them first." "Alright." Lily told me. I started putting up obstacles starting with his door. I put up to metal knights beside his door that would block his path if he tried to leave. After, i finished putting up the obstacles, I headed down with lily to wait for i got to the living room lily was sitting 6 feet away from the fireplace. "lily they should be home soon stop worrying." As soon as i finished that sentence james jr. tumbled out of the fireplace.

harry pov

i was getting the nauseating feeling again. -harry,harry are you ok.- -i'm fine ginny- -where are you,you sound close- -ok ginny don't be mad at me- -i wont be mad tell me harry- -TELL ME HARRY- -ok ok i'm at the p-p-potters- -Harry james potter i'm coming to get you- -ginny ginny don't- But she was gone that meant i had to get to the fireplace before she got here. I got up and grabbed my staff. I flung open the door and came face to face with swords. I tranfigured them into leaves. The next obstacle was a riddle what lies in a bed but never sleeps. moves but never walks.  
"a river" correct. The next obstacle was two walls i couldn't figure out how to get past.


	7. attempted escape and ginny

**Harry pov **

** Just then I figured out how to get past the walls. I imagined there being a door leading right through the walls, and then one appeared. After, I saw the door I walked through it and started running as fast as possible. I didn't think that there were any more obstacles. I mean, seriously I had just finished the walls and hadn't come across one yet. I had just gotten to the stairs when Dumbledore and lily appeared in front of me. "Harry" lily said. "Save it, I'm leaving." "I'm afraid you can't do that my boy, for the simple reason we won't let you." Dumbledore said. "You are not my parent; I will do as I please." I said. "I may not be your parent but, lily is." "No, she is not oldman; she merely shares the same blood as me." "Harry please." "No; goodbye." Just, then I saw Ginny running up the stairs to me. When, ginny was right beside me I pulled her behind me. Dumbles shot a bluish greenish spell at me I merely pulled ginny and me over a step. "Do you think that will harm me Dumbles." With that we got into a duel. When we were in the middle he shot a stupefy curse at ginny. When I saw it hit her I dropped the duel and ran to get her. "Ginny please be ok." "Ginny please." I felt a spell hit me from behind and everything went black.**

**Lily pov**

** Wasn't that the weasley girl. What was her name jenny gemmy ginny. That was it ginny. How did she know harry. When ginny got hit harry rushed to her side. I wish he would love me enough to drop a duel for me. That was what you should do if you cared. Just, then a stupefy spell hit harry. I turned around it turned out to be...**


	8. siblings

Lily pov

it turned out to be... Remus. "What is going on and who is that." Remus asked. He must not have realized how much harry looked like james yet,i thought. "Remus take a closer look."dumbledore said. I saw him take a peek at harry again."Is that james?" I laughed honestly he could have been james twin when he was 15. "No,it's harry." I said. "Oh"Remus said. "Why did you do that now he will be more mad at us."i yelled. "I'm sorry." "No, i shouldn't have yelled." "It's alright lily." remus said. With that we stared at harry and ginny. I was wondering how she new him.  
Remus's thoughts were very much the same when did ginny and harry ever meet.

dumbles pov

as me and harry were talking young ran up to harry and stood beside him. harry didn't seem suprised to see her which suprised. He instead pulled her behind him protecting her. When he wasn't looking i shot a crippling curse at them. Harry just simply side-stepped. We then got into a very heated up duel. When i shot a stupefy it and then someone shot a stupefy at young harry when he was trying to wake up . When lily and i turned around it turned out to be remus. As they got into a discussion i turned around staring at young harry. It was hard to tell that he was 15. He was muscled,with a deep tan,by guess he was about 6'8,his hair was messy and untamable like james, when you took a closer look at him you could tell he was sporting a small tattoo on the back of his looked like a dragon. When i felt around for his magical core i nearly collapsed i looked at lily and remusto make sure they hadn't seen. They hadn't seen it. Harry's magical core was so suprising it was bigger than mine and it was still growing. If he was really the boy who lived which i suspected now it would be harder to keep him on the light side.

James pov

Once,i got the kids rounded up in the burrow by the fireplace i started to talk. "ok, kids err... when you get home there will be some one there with your mother and professor dumbledore." I said. "hopefully." i mumbled. "Now, i do not want you to be rude and ignore him." "alright dad." "good lets go see him."With that they left.

Rosie pov

says we get to have a fweind over. Daddy says his name is hawwy. I's going tos talks to hims. He sounds nice. He's fwiftween like dames jr.,while i'ms fwour. I don't like dames jr. that much i wike nicks betters.

Nick pov

Dad had just told us that we are going to be having a guest over. Probably for james jr. It's not that james jr. isn't nice he love's us and everything and tries to take care of us if we need anything. I just wish i could have met my other brother and gotten to know him. Yes,we're home maybe i can escape to my bedroom with out james jr. noticing i don't want to have another brother to brother talk right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry pov

The nauseating feeling was back. I woke up and looked around the room i couldn't see my staff. I tried summoning it but it didn't work. When i looked down i saw power binders on my i tried to get them off,it didn't work.I looked around trying to find an exit but,there wasn't one. I started trying different ways to get i couldn't i sat there and tried thinking of how to get out.

Unknown pov  
We started towards the boys room. When we got there we heard banging. We looked at each other as the banging stopped. I went up to the door and opened it slowly. What we saw was a 15 year old boy sitting down. When the door opened the boy looked up. "Who you are." the boy asked. "My name is Nicholas Flamel,this is ragnock,Firenze,and must speak to you, you must stay and deal with your prophecy." I said. "I am not staying. They deserve what is coming to them." he said. "Yes,they most likeliey do but, what about the others the one's who haven't done anything to you." I said "There going to have to figure it out on their own." "Please." "Fine,but i am not staying here with the potters,and dumbledork." "I'm sorry but,you'll have to." "But,why." "For protection, you are also going to have to go to hogwarts." Fine." When they finished ginny ran in and hugged him.


	10. The stay

Harry pov

I started talking to the guys who had entered the room. They said i had to stay at the potters and go to hogwarts. I would have said No but there on the council of prophecy's. Ginny and i were standing together when we heard this Mr. Ollivander told me to meet up with him at his shop to fashion my wand later. He said we could use the design and cores of my staff to make my wand. NIchol Flamel was yelling at Dumbledork. "YOU MADE THE MISTAKE. YOU LIVE WITH IT. IT'S YOUR FAULT AND I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU TO HOLD AN INNOCENT BOY CAPTIVE. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER FROM YOU. I guess i was wrong, because if any harm and i mean any harm shall come to him Voldemort won't be the only one to die."

When he finished his rant he came back in in time to hear the centaur and goblin say if i ever need anything to come to they had left and ginny had left i closed my door and didn't open it for hours.


End file.
